Dreamwalker the nightwing
do '''NOT use her or any ocs metioned here without my permission!''' ''"am doing this,for all dragons big or small, no dragon should ever kill for no reasons,they must have a reasons to kill,we will save all dragons today!for the tribes!"-dreamwalker to sabbertooth during battle '' appearance dreamwalker has a deep blue with a purple underbelly and a teardrop near her eyes,she has blue eyes and her wings are a deep purple with bright purple stars.she also wears a bracelet personality she is a happy nightwing but is also shy,she became fearful when her father became harmful to her{so did her brothers} history when she was still in a egg,her mother was meeting a secret friends when she had a feeling her eggs were being harmed,she got their to find a nightwing trying to steal one of her eggs{that one being dreamwalker} the nightwing rushed into the rainforest and lostwish followed him,the dragon drop dreamwalkers egg but in the moonlight,giving dreamwalker egg a silver color,making dreamwalker have her powers she has today. her mother and father never knew about it until one day she asked why was mother thinking about letting the rainwings free,her father then became harmful and tried to kill dreamwalker in fear she was going to become darkstal,.one night she got attacked by her father, and her mother got into the fight durning the battl, lost wish told dreamwalker to run and get out as fast as she can. dreamwalker starts running away. she gets out of the nightwing kingdom, she then meet a rainwing named banana who helpe's dreamwalker hide in the forest,banana gets attacked one night by a nightwing named bloodspell,a freind of dreamwalker father{hopesmasher} she gets banana free of fighting,and hide somewhere, then travel to the seawing kigndom. they then run into creek and seashell, afther a little fight they got to know each other and the seawings helped dreamwalker and banana hide,months past and they were fine,but one day a mudwing and a nightwing came and attacked them,which lead to more running away. ,they went to the sandwing kindgom,where she meet duststorm,who had a mudwing with him as a prison from the sandwing war. istead of attacking dreamwalker and her gang, he stayed clam and asked why they were here. afther explaine she asked if he could join and ask the mudwing the same thing. ,they then went to the skywing kingdom, where duststorm said there were hidden caves they could us. ---------where she found a hidden cave they the all slept in,but they found a albino mudwing named swampy,she was hiding she says and didn't want to fight,they let her stay,soon becoming close friends,a skywing{death sky} and a icewing{ ice storm} then shown,both with chains around their necks,they said they needed help,there was a mudwing named sabbertooth,who wants to take over all the tribes thrones for payback to what they did to him. dreamwalker lets them stay.she went to then find prey for them to eat when she got knocked out by a unknown dragon and woke up in a prison,that where she meet the skywings brother flare who is a fire scaled dragon,lava and jasper both skywing and mudwing hybirds and smoke a nightwing,they all escaped the prison and that when they started to make their own army to stop sabbertoothhs plan.int he final battle with him,dreamwalker get her throat cut,creek wrapped around her crying saying"don't die one me!""i command you not to die!"which made her healed back up{she wasn't fully dead} and creek then killed sabbertooth,the dragons around them kneel to dreamwalker,making her become queen and rule a island with her freinds and husband creek,years later creek and dreamwalker have one child named toxic lake and then adopted a rainwing nightwing hybrid named panther. art gallery A snow filled night by queen apocalypse-db0zeid.png|old drawing of dreamwalker i did Untitled-1494070939.png 2_4_pagedolls_for_queen_apocalypse__by_seawing3220-dbjmxy3.gif|by seawing on da. fireflies_by_zeniththeskywing-dbacdai.jpg|art by zenth on da. the other two dragon below to my freinds. high_flying_cm_by_sahel_sandwing-da88sk2.png|commsoin i bought from sahel. both dragon belong to me. gifts_by_bluekitten56-dbqmmhu.png|by bluekitten56 on da. other two dragons belong to my freinds. walker_of_dreams_by_i_draw_dragon_things-dc8hez0.png|by i-draw-dragon-thingson da happy_birthday___by_firesand_real-dc26wr3.png|by firesand-REAL on da untitled_drawing_by_metalandwings-daxuoxs.png|by metalandwings on da in_college__sp__by_dolphindraws-dc97b21.png|by Dolphindraws on da, all dragon here belong to me. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)